kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Barrens Chat
Mudkipz, Desu, and Bruce Lee kills Chuck Norris. A room that is frequently visited by admins,(especially greg) mods,cheesemanoflife, and some of the greatest trolls/counter-trollers the world of kongregate has ever known. Trolls frequently visit this chatroom, as well as modcallers, mods, and greg... In this room, you will find no matriarch and or patriarch. The population of Barreners that are not trolls, about 35%, are absolutely hilarious. The Barrens is the funniest room when most trolls are gone from it, and sometimes, even funnier when they are present! Allies and Enemies Allies: Feed the Ducks Critical Failure Atlas Park Remnants of Disputed Galaxy Sloth Daly City Enemies Mice. (steal cheese) The Abyss Moderators who don't stay with us Sometimes allies and enemies with Barrens Chat Role Playing # 1 Role Playing - Serious Barrensis, Chapter One On the first day, Greg said let there be Kong. And lo, there was Kong. On the Second day, Greg said "Let there be games, that users might play to gain points and fame." And there were games. On the Third day, Greg said "Let there be chatrooms, so users might converse and Kongregate together." And there were chatrooms. On the Forth day, Greg said, "Let there be forums, so users might post their art or thoughts to the community at large" and there was forums. On the Fifth day, Greg said, "Let there be Moderators, to keep the sinners in line" And there was moderators. On the Sixth day, Greg said, "Let there be Barrens Chat, the greatest of all realms, and here i will create my people"then he ate cheese And it was so. On the Seventh day, Greg slept in, and because he couldn't leave a good thing alone, decided to create kreds jewgold , a means to gouge the common user of their monies. Barrens Chat Government This is the government as it stands, as of August 12, 2009. Greg: Almighy President and Founder of Barrens Chat SevenofSpades: President's Guard KakkoiiBishounen: President's Guard xFreakx: General of the Military (Army, Navy, Marines, Airforce, Homeland security, and janitor's office.) and General of BCSET (Barrens Chat Special Elite Taskforce) HGunner_70: General of BCSET (Barrens Chat Special Elite Taskforce.) Sheensghost: Field Commander of BCSET, High Knight of Barrens, and Troll Smiter. Jujitsu788: Ninja, Brigadier General of BCSET and Head off Counter Troll Tactics. Also, Eater of Cats MindHacker: Official Haxxor Boometh: Fresh Prince of Barrens and CTT agent Bassium: High Knight of Barrens and wielder of the Lolcatz Guitar Fox2: High Knight of Barrens and wielder of the most holy FIST OF RAAAAAAAAGE Sheensghost: High Knight of Barrens and Troll Smiter LazyDevil: High Knight of Barrens and CTT esteemed noob crusher. yawn89: the Magic man! XxJuDaSxX: Troll Executioner and CTT agent KingKyd: High Troll Executioner and CTT agent SixShotSin: Guard of the Barrens Chat Karfolian: Guard of the Barrens Chat cheesemanoflife, za royal pimp y'all, goin' bah dah name of cheddah. Amako: Almighty strange person that hides in the far corners of Barrens Chat...Really does occaisionally speak! CodehIsBeast: Royal Bitch/Hooker. Barrens Chat Special Elite Taskforce (BCSET) The BCSET is a part of the Executive Branch of Barrens Chat's Government that is to give assistance to the Troll Executors and the Knights of Barrens. The BCSET is part of the Military but not considered as a department of it. Let's just say that the Military supports it and most of the BCSET agents comes from the Military. The BCSET was responsible of sort of taming the Mute Mafia Family and gave a great roll when the Great War occured. Now, Since the trolls are often seen or annoying in Barrents Chat, the BCSET is rarely seen now-a-days. The reason why xFreakx is also the General of BCSET is because he's the General of the Army. But when it comes to controlling BCSET, HG is higher than xFreakx And if you're wondering that the name is typo, yes it is. But the Barrens' gov't favored for BCSET than any other name. (Though, HGunner still thinks a better name would do) and more fact, If the Military is the Left arm of Greg's presidential rule, then BCSET is the Right arm of his rule. Besides, we belong to the Executive Branch. (Actually, we don't belong to any, but xFreakx insisted on being under Executive.) Origin of BCSET Before, the BCSET wasn't originally created for helping the Barrens Chat's Gov't. It was infact a group against mods and administrators in Barrens Chat which is called "The Mod/admin pwner squad!". The founder, HGunner_70, was banned and banned from time to time because of his deeds. But as time goes by, he soon became nice (But still an ass.) Then he also got to taste of his own medicine, then got pissed at the trolls. He and his followers got annoyed to trolls too, so they agreed on being anti-trolls instead of anti-mods. It was named The Trolls Pwners. Then it became BCSET because it was politcal and most of the BCSET agents were loyal to Barrens Chat. The Branches of BCSET Cafeteria Ran by cheesemanoflife, the finest dairy products are served. his specialty is cheese obviously, which he makes by himself. he has been criticized for giving constipation. Counter Trolling Tactics (CTT) The CTT is a branch of BCSET in which only the elite of the Barreners may serve. When situations become dire, or when all else fails, the CTT are sent in to effectively counter trolls by trolling them. The CTT are a perfect example of the phrase "To fight fire with fire". As with the rest of BCSET, the CTT are rarely seen now-a-days. The CTT is lead by the Brigadier General Jujitsu788 or "Juji". HGunner_70 is still waiting for confimation for the Branches of BCSET to be made... Beginning In the beginning of Barrens Chat, there was the royalty and cheese. There came the King, KingKyd, and the Queer, Queenoflands (and royal pimp, cheesemanoflife). They adopted made a prince who dubbed himself "Boometh". He was very noble, and the people enjoyed him liek a mudkip. He had many princesses apparently, but he only recalls the first one. The royal family also owned a lolcat, Rothycat, who later became a moderator. After awhile, the remainder of Barrens tried to overthrow The King. Apparently they succeeded, and being dumbasses, tried to recruit dinner for a leader. That failed, and The King came back onto his "throne" There came the enemies of the land of Barrens Chat, the Pwners. MindHacker, the mortal enemy of KingKyd, charged at him with his fellows, and there came the downfall of Royalty. They blew up Barrens. These users came forward, to help rebuild Barrens Chat and they built a new form of government that was made for the internet: democracy. Sheensghost, xFreakx, CJCommando, Assasin366 XxJuDaSxX, Bassium, SevenofSpades, Fox2, Joboman, LazyDevil, KingKyd, and Monkeygirl. These users, now dubbed the regulars and Knights of Barrens Chat, protect the Barrens Chat from noobs, trolls, and idiots and hypocrites. Boometh couldn't be found. Then time after time, BCSET was created and also sworn to protect Barrens Chat from noobs, trolls, idiots, and hypocrites. Prophets, Chapter 1 And the developers grew jealous of Greg and the Moderators, and into the Holy Gardens of Barrens Chat did invite trolls. This was a bad thing. Really, really, really bad. And so, the people called for a prophet. When none came, the people fell into a despair, and many left Barrens in search of new lands. But, as recorded in the late summer of '09, the troll population has seemed to drop immensely, and more non-troll users are becoming regulars. And thus, the Sacred Oases of Barrens Chat became no less trolled than many other chatrooms.+ they ate cheese!!! As fate should have it, a usercocksucker came to Kong. He wittily smotehungrily blew the trolls with his verbal mightepic DSL's, and ownedallowed the ones who trolled the most to stick it in his ass. His name was KingKyd, a self-made prophet of... himselfshit.When his work was done smiting the ungrateful onessucking off bums for quarters to buy Preperation H for his "problem", he rode out into the desert sun in shame, not seen again. To this day nobody knows what had happened to him(nobody fucking cares), but he returned two months later and is now the main comedic onetrollbait asshole of the Barrens. kyd was a pretty cool guyflamer... nothing special though.some badgewhore addicted to Disputed galaxy and Platform Racer. Exodus, Chapter 1 As the trolls became greater, and greater and the Mods were disappearing it was apparent the Barrens was dying as cheese was scarce. There were a brave few, though, that tackled this problem. They set out to make a newer, better, chat. In all reality, the chat was probably never made, and if it was, the trolls of the Barrens would have flocked there to spite it for challenging the All Mighty Greg by building a self proclaimed "better chatroom". The Prophet of the Barrens never came when it was needed. But, we do know the names of these 4 later Prophets, Joboman, Fox2, and the Prophets of Cthulhu: XxJuDaSxX and Jujitsu788 (Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn! ENGLISH MOTHERFUCKER DO YOU SPEAKIT?).As stated in the above chapters, the Barrens Chat, while not as bad as it used to be, still needs chemo to get rid of all the newfags. Exodus, Chapter 2 Failing to find new territory, the prophets set up a new and sacred club. Known only to the outsiders as "The Kongregation of Extraordinary Barreners" they have decided never to accept anyone new, and this policy has prevented newfags perpretrating "The cool club". This is unfair No one gives a goddamn fuck. All was well and good for a while, until evil once again struck the land. The KEB was spilt, members lax, and lo the land was flooded with trolls and newfags. Afterwords, Boometh was found. What was totally sad like was the permanent departure of Dabestman, who was a mighty troll smiter and a general badass. He will be missed. And then, well, nothing really happened.(except for the eating of cheese) Exodus, Chapter 3 There was a period of dark shit. Nothing really happened, the knights hung around, and people were there, but nothing interesting ever really occured(except for the eating of cheese). Until one day, the worst happened. Marbles312, the famous anti-christ returned. Under the ever so cunning guise of Marbles313 (oh so cunning, i can't get over how cunning he was) he returned for about two hours and just plain pissed off everyone. Fortunatly, Boometh, Fox2 and Karfolian were online. Fox2, recognising his mortal foe, accused him and unmasked the evil lord. Boometh then began to recount the evil deeds he had perpertrated to the people, and then, with a cry of rage, Marbles realised his evil plans had been foiled. The noobs of the room cryed "oh yeah i remember him lollopwnt1!!11" and turned on him. And so, marbles' attempt to regain e-peen were destroyed in one fell swoop. We can but wait for the day where we smite him in his final form. Common Users and Heroes and Retards KakkoiiBishounen(Recently came back to Barrens after hearing from Sheensghost) Greg (God) Elfnow (Just Idles like a HAMBEAST) Boometh (Pasta) CodehIsBeast (Plays on and off. Also a Mudkip.) Sheensghost (A usually unbiased KEB member. Head of the Troll Pwners.) SevenofSpades ("AHHH! A MOD!" ~Boometh) chip256 (Moderator. Super abusive, loves to silence for no good reason at all. Loves large penises and hairy assholes.) Crump12 (Super-awesome-sexy ninja. DISREGARD THAT I SUCKS COCKS) XCrackinupX (BUTT UGLYYY and taken by him v) LazyDevil (Sexybeastiality and taken by her ^) maladon (Malady?) XxJuDaSxX (Cuddly bunny. Bunnies reproduce a lot, though) Jujitsu788 (Will eat your dog, and occasional cock.) ktrout (Doesn't know the lyrics to Never Gonna Give You Up) Rothycat (Was a cat in the royal family, but was then modded) Wolfy Rohtua (Bred with Rothycat and is super effective!) Fox2 (No comment, SRSLY) Joboman (doesn't afraid of anything) Dabestman (RIP man, RIP) Aven13 (Passed away DIED in 2007 Respawn in 5...4...3...2...1...) Suisesekii (Resident Troll Jews and fag) Fayt2: (The "new" WahooWarrior, but he's still a sexist rapisy) Rockdalf Stalcloud (MILFY Mouthy Bitch) KingKyd (Dick Lollins - WELCOME TO THE PUNK-O-MATIC) Redsnake ( no information about this guy. Why? He's snake.) DTKSilhouette (Rarely seen nowadays) Uzzbuzz (someone who almost never talks in Barrens, but is almost always there =D ) Galaxy_Angel (HGunner_70's Galactic bitch/whore) vucadby (Lurker... EPIC lurker) THGirl (TH= Tres Heureuse, Something in French!) bobbert4ever (is Hawt ^_^he thinks) MnMz4L1F3: (Fucking hates mudkips. Eats babies. Has a drug problem.Fuck you, it's not a problem.) redead1816 (ALSO does not like mudkips. MnMz4L1F3 often uses this account when he gets silenced, but is not always the one using it.) HGunner70 Got banhammered because he got hacked and the hacker posted porn links, thus the ban. But at least it was good porn.) HGunner_70 (Leader of BCSET) Cutyourself (Disappeared after the Mute Mafia came. Suspicious...) Bassium (Resident Metagamer. He also makes YouTube videos.) Blaze8902 (MIA-switched to The_Krakken) Badge_hunter (Probably is a reincarnation of The King, constantly wonders what badge is for dinner..) ilytrisha (Loves to show herself naked on cam) Richard91( born from the ashes of barrens ) ketchupyoshi(Ex-Barrener who saw the world's largest Ketchup bottle. Now all he does is idle in Feed The Ducks.) MindHacker (Thinks he invented the chatnuke) CJCommando(Was raped in the ear once) Bert1432 (to get him angry call him burt) NahRoxxCo (Broke twenty of Vegeta's Scouters using his alternate accounts) Musketgamer(RPer and ladies man) xFreakx (Steps on dogs and injects steroids in his asshole) MekaMeka (Shouldn't be here because he doesn't really care) Karfolian (dot dot dot dot) Chewmungadunga (absolutely unsure what to do here...) WildwolfofDark (Pervert of perverters) Azated (Got answers to your question, well, most of it.) RaptorJawsus (Troll of trolls. WHAT?! A TROLL IN MY TROLLINZ?! OSHI-) Pallyman (His name means "balls" in Italian) Jezuz (Lost to a Jew with a nailgun) Pages from the BCSET and the Army WANTED: THE MUTE MAFIA FAMILY This is a messege from Barrens Chat's Homeland Security and BCSET The Mute Mafia Family are a bunch of users who types another user's name and adds the word "mute" right before to the name. May I inform you that the Mute Mafia Family are obviously trolls. If you have seen these Trolls, please contace or Troll Executors or the Knights of Barrens Chat when available. And if you want to relate them in real life, let's say Its Hilter and His Nazi counterparts Here are the following names of the Mute Mafia Family: *MuteBoometh, *MutemuteBoometh, *Mute3XBoometh, *Mute HGunner70, *MutemuteCutyouself *MuteGreg *Mute Younglink224. Warning: They're very annoying and hard to ban. If you ban one Mute, another one comes out. You've been warned. But wait... Boometh: The Mute Mafia...haven't heard from them. HGunner_70: The MMF are MIA HGunner_70: but some mutes are found in Role Playing and in Sloth HGunner_70: but way friendly than last time.... '***NEW POLICY ON TROLLS*** ' TITS OR THEN GTFO!! CONTRARY TO POPULAR BELIEF THE BARRENS IS NOT /b/. DON'T MESS WITH THE BARRENERS OR YOU GET PWNED. DON'T KISS OUR ASS OR SUCK OUR COCK ***THE BCSET is recruiting*** The BCSET is recruiting the following: 1: Mods (in demand) 2: Footmen (in demand) 3: Officers (limited slots) 4: Board Members (4 slots left) How to join: Bring resumes to HGunner_70's shout page and just wait for a reply. RESUME info ff. Name date of bday address number of days, weeks, months, years in Kongregate name of chat room you usually stay contacts (friends) that you know that usually stay in Barrens Chat Type the Scout Oath and Law and Unison (from the country you are staying) 'Finding Mankrik's Wife. (A map of the Barrens)' The Barrens is a notoriously confusing place, especially when trying to find Mankrik's Wife. Who is located somewhere in a hut in the Southern Barrens, oh, and by the way, she's dead. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners